Kōri no Ryū Kimiko
by NarikoKaori
Summary: Hizuki Kimiko was born in the Yuki no Kuni aka Land of Snow, when Naruto was 4. Being 15, She wasn't always the best of her clan, until one day she was kicked out and she decided to fix things her way when in her twisted dark mind, when she was 22. Though even in the darkest ways of her mind, she did had one thing that didn't completely darkened her heart. She lives for a purpose
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own nothing but my oc, clan, and this made up little town far from the village of snow. Got it? Good.**

**Oh and I wrote this four or so years back, but since I'm clearing my computer of stories, I decided to just put this on here. I might continue it or not. Who knows. I don't care how many negative replies I will get, it doesn't matter anymore. It doesn't bother me. I don't know how this will go, well IF i want to continue it. Plus I wrote this, as I repeat, 4 plus years little story even makes me laugh out of amusement. Sure I got some bad grammar and issues with my past and present tenses, but who cares! Just focus on reading and forget about the negativity. And don't go comment about how I have grammar issues and how to fix it and all that, because I KNOW I have them. Anyways, hello for reading this.  
**

* * *

It was a stormy night. Heavy rain pour was making loud echoes from the metal rooftops on the buildings. Lightning strikes were also occurring. It was about midnight and only one person was awake and stood above her village on top of a guard post.

The person was hidden in a dark hooded cloak. They held out a stainless steel scythe with an chain that's wrapped around the end tightly.

Lightning strikes around the person; revealing it to be a female with icy blue eyes outlined by thick black eyelashes and her thin black eyeliner and her violet hair short to her shoulders.

~~ {Flashback}~~~

A young girl of fifteen stood in front of her clan, they were gathered in their compound grounds. In the village hidden somewhere in the snow, near that main village, however this one was an all year round snow because it's located high in the mountains.

"Hizuki Kimiko. We are gathered here before you because we are casting you out. You have dishonored the clan by not obtaining out kekkai genkai; we are stripping you from clan status. You must leave, however we have allowed you to grab your belongings and then you must go immediately after" The clan head, Hizuki Jin, had glared slightly at the four elders, hatred seeping behind his icy blue eyes. The elders smirked in triumph. Hizuki Jin's wife, Hizuki Kikyo looked on sorrowfully at her daughter Kimiko.

Kimiko stared on passively at the elders and her parents. Inwardly she was seething in fury, her hate grew. _'They will regret this'_ she promised herself.

"Any last thoughts?" an elder sneered. To be exact Hizuki Raiden: the Grandfather. The other three elders are: Hana, Yuuki and Jinyui.

Kimiko's brother, Ai, glared at the elders too. The other clan men's' either sneered or went on passively. As if they don't care.

"No" Kimiko replied. "Not for the likes of you" Hizuki Hana waved her away, her eyes glinted with joy, the other three as well.

Hana begun, "Then you must leave" Raiden continued for her, "Since nobody has detested"

The elders stared at Kimiko, "Leave the premises"

They finished, "Dismissed!" they said loudly. Kimiko ran to grab her belongings and then stood before the gates. The clan Hizuki has very strict and horrible clan rules; five major rules and twenty lesser ones.

As the gates opened up, her mother embraced her, except for her father since he just nodded. He didn't like showing affection in public; if he did he would get lashes. "Kimiko, sweetie, I am so sorry; they wouldn't listen to us. You know how our clan is" She whispered in her daughter's ear.

"There is a town not so far from here, but there is also a cave west from here" her father muttered as he faced her.

"I will miss you, mother, and the younglings" Their eyes softened and they replied evenly, "We will miss you too"

Kimiko glanced up at the sky, it was about mid-day. Kimiko glanced at her parents and siblings blankly. "I will be back, and they will regret this decision. They will be cowering at my feet" She whispered to herself as she turned her back on them all and exited. She smirked to herself and started towards the cave her father spoke of.

{Flashback ends}

Kimiko scanned the compound grounds searching for any signs of her awakened family members. A big white ice dragon appeared next to her, her name is Tori. "They all are asleep, It's time to begin" Tori said, she could talk, the same when she speaks to her master telepathically.

"Good" Kimiko whispered, they teleported on to the ground below and started to make the way to the elders compound.

The winter night was harsh, but not for Kimiko. She had lived here for all her life. She pushed herself to obtain and master the clan's kekkai genkai. She had 'borrowed' the clan's scrolls and had memorized them by heart.

Tonight us the night when she has her revenge on them all. Anybody who gets in her way will die and those who try to stop her, their footsteps were silent; she had to learn it when she had to hunt animals for food and survival. They stopped before the elders doors. Kimiko started to activate her kekkai, ice flew around her eyes, and they turned completely white, making her appear blind and frozen shut. If look close enough you would notice that her lips has grew paler and her usual pink lips were icy blue and her eyelashes are white too.

She pointed her hand at the sleeping elders. Ice swirled in circles form her fingertips and towards them, Ice wrapped around the elders and covered their mouths. The ice was incasing them firmly. The four elders woke up and their eyes were set on the one who they casted out, Hizuki Kimiko. They didn't see this coming. They eyes were full of fear and awe. Their muffled screams and tears had frozen against their skin.

Kimiko danced over to them like a predator. She smiled darkly. "Here you are sleeping peacefully with no care in the world. I presume that you thought I would not get my revenge and die off. Am I correct?" she asked.

They squirmed trying to breaking free from their prism of ice. She laughed as they tried to activate their kekkai. Their eyes tried to form ice, but it faded away. Kimiko chuckled, "And you thought I wouldn't think of that? I know all our tricks I've mastered my kekkai; which means I have gained it several months of continuous years, and as I had read only once in a hundred years would a descendent have this form of it. I know all the clan's jutus's even yours, pity I have to take your life so soon" she bemused.

Hizuki Raiden tried to talk, forgetting that his mouth is covered by ice. Kimiko waved her hand to only uncover the ice from his mouth. "You think that you can just waltz back in here and kill us and leave safely? Impossible, the guards would notice that you are here. They will be here any minute" he sneered out.

She chuckled darkly, "Oh is that so? You mean the bloody corpses that are all piled up outside?"

His eyes narrowed in fury. "You insolent disgraceful wench, once I get out of here I will-"his mouth was frozen shut once more. "I am not such. Hmm, what shall I do with you four?" she licked her lips and rubbed her hands together. Her eyes focused on the four intensely.

"Ah ha! I know what I should do with you all!" She said with a huge grin. _'Death'_ Kimiko thought. She nicked her thumb with her teeth and blood oozed out, she stalked over to the swift motion and the ice disappeared from their mouths once at a time. She put the blood in each of their mouths. The blood is poisonous to everybody to consume or be in contact with it accidently or not.

The elder's eyes widened. They figured out what she was planning to do with them, and then they thought of something. They glanced at each other and you could hear their muffled laughter.

"What?" Kimiko snapped. They smirked then it dropped, their eyes winced as if in pain; the looks on their faces were indeed fearful. She watched them in cold amusement.

"I get it; you think it won't affect you two because it won't affect clan's men. I'll just tell you, I found a way to make it contagious and effective to you all" she bemused. Silence is what she got. She frowned as she examined her fingernails in boredom.

"It's time to kill you off!" she exclaimed happily. The four started to convulse horribly. The poisonous blood already in effect, their ragged breathing could be heard. A few minutes passed and the elders stopped moving. They died. Kimiko stared in distain at the corpses. She let out a loud sigh, "It's better to be safe than sorry" she told herself. She had her scythe and in one swift she had beheaded the already dead bodies. She left out the door heading to another room, Slaughtering everybody in her way; She was about to go inside another building until she was thrown against a wall. A sickening crack was heard.

"You despicable fool, How dare you-"the voice was feminine and soft as silk. A gasp was heard. "Kimmy is that you?" It was her mother. So it seems it was her mother. Everything looked and sounded like her, even acted like her. So it must be her right?

"IT is I, mother. Where is father?" Kimiko asked cautiously. Her mother embraced her daughter in a tight hug. "I-I can't b-breathe!" she gasped out.

"Oh, I'm sorry! It's been so long, honey. Why you are back …and why are you covered in blood…oh no…why did you do it?" she lined the pieces up. Her daughter was the killer, the murdered, the one who caused this pain.

"What does it look like, dear?" they looked over to see Kimiko's father stand there. "Thought so, we do know that we have to do this, sooner or later…"

Kimiko watched them closely, something didn't seem right. Her father looked down at her, "The question is, what you plan on doing with us?" He was calm, too calm. And this was another warning sign. "…" she was a loss for words, looking into her parent's eyes; she noticed that they were dead, not alive, and empty. It was too late. Her heart dropped, her blood was filled with rage. Somebody killed them. She lost it.

"Mother, Father! What happened to you?! You are not alive!" She yelled out. Realizing that she killed the silence, the ones left alive in the clan teleported around her. Three loud claps were heard then a man cackles. "It seems that you finally have figured out that they are dead. Thanks to you"

She snarled and gripped the handle of her scythe tightly. "What? I had not, you are very wrong; you bastard!"

The male suddenly stepped from the shadows; he had spiky white hair and red eyes, the clan's color. He is her cousin, Hiroto; he wore a white silky yukata. He wore whatever he desired, since he was the next in heir. Realization dawned on her. "Why are you…" his cold and empty harsh words cut her off. "Here? Oh, I'm here to finish you off. It's too bad that everybody died. I can actually now get your kekkai and make it mine. You're next" he chimed.

He strode towards her, a metallic blade slid from his sleeve; it was a custom black blade with the clan symbol in it. The clansmen jumped at her, blades drawn out. They swiped their blades at her. She blocked the incoming attacks with her scythe. They swung all at once; she blocked one and dodges another. Her cousin's blade then was lunged in her right shoulder. She gritted her teeth, blood rushed from her wound. She growled angrily. He yanked it out and swung again making the blood fly off. He was playing with her, before killing anybody. He always does in every battle he has been in.

"You bastard; you killed them! I will fucking kill you!" She launched herself at them, teeth shown. That's was where all hell is broke loose. She did a jutsu that was forbidden and very costly. It would cost 100 souls, blood spill, or perhaps her life in some way.

The temperature dropped to below zero, Kimiko's skin turned snow white, her eyes were the same, the ground and surroundings had icicles forming quickly. IT was a jutsu that once was 12 hand signs to do, but it was a very high chance and difficulty to be mastered or modified to use only every other 3 hand signs until the twelfth sign. 'Dog, rat, boar….' Were only three of them? It has a name to the jutsu but only the clan knows it and can use it, hence the blood infusion with it. The last time this jutus was used it had cost the life of its user, Mamachi Kana; the 4x great grandmother after the birth of the first Rinnegan user. Nobody knows of the child's birth except for the clansmen of Hizuki. Were they had stolen the child and had them when they aged to adulthood breed with the women. The man disappeared years later, his traces gone. Mamachi Kana's child had disappeared and not even in history books was he written in. It was such a long and strange family line that dated back to 600 years ago or something like that. It was a undated time, it was just an estimate for that time period.

"You posses the…..no that's Impossible!" He growled out. Kimiko stared there in mock laughter, "I can't? I can't? I guess I am so weak that I am the descendent of the child. Or is it that you're the weak one?!" She lunged at him, he barrel rolled to the left. She jumped up and swung her fist at his body, a thin sheet of lice wrapped around his left arm and begun to slowly start to cut in his arm like razor blades.

He threw a kunai a kunai at her, she countered with her own. She hacked two clansmen down with her own scythe. They were cut in half. Their screams echoed in the night. He cut the ice off and launched himself at her, she stepped to the left and he collided in to the wall painfully and cracked the wall with his skull. The air had ice in it and wrapped itself around everybody inside and outside the whole clan compound; even the town had been full of the ice. "You vile wretched traitor; Why did you have to have the trait and survive these passed years? WHY!"

She turned to face him, her eyes void of any emotion. She titled her head and he did one last jutsu, she was struck with such force she flew against the wall and coughed up blood. She watched as her cousin breathed his last breath and said too, "Hope you enjoy that" She was confused completely, what did he mean? She hated this man for killing the children, pregnant women and the innocent. The only things she did care about.

She stood slowly and grabbed her scythe and left the house and headed for the centre of the village. She noticed that a lot of things had changed, but she didn't care nonetheless. She watched as the villagers had been stuck by ice. Fear had flashed through their eyes; they cried and please flooded her ears. She ignored it; she hated everything and gave up on it all.

"Please Kimiko-sama, don't kill us" an elderly lady cried. Kimiko tilted her head. She remembered that this women use to watch her and beat her when she was a child. She hated her. Kimiko scoffed in return.

She watches as the villagers struggled against the bonds of ice. "Good bye" she laughed out, she clapped her hands and their bodies spattering everywhere as they were cut to pieces like broken glass. Bodies dropped, their eyes void of life.

She continued to watch them die; she started to giggle and then chuckling followed but replaced swiftly with an insane cackle. Something inside her mind made her like this. It wasn't a demon, it was something entirely else. Her innocence died when she was 14 by being raped and now completely for killing the innocent. She has become a new woman. Her thoughts, actions, movements, voice and looks now has become sinisterly.

"You are all weak" her voice was now sounding insane and demonic. That jutsu was also taking these souls and trading them for her life, could that be true? Perhaps it is like that. Everything has a side effect, even if its minimal or worse. Her clan had made a deal with Jashin-sama three hundred years ago and ever since, she had to sacrifice for her own good after a certain understating age. "Jashin-sama, I hope you enjoy these dead souls" she giggled out. She drew the symbol with the blood and dropped to her knees and grabbed her necklace and begun praying.

When she finished, she got up and looked around. The sun was coming over the horizon. She snapped her fingers and made explosions go off through the whole village since she had Tori mess with the fireworks and metal. She grabbed her scythe and begun her way to the cave, she stayed in the last years. Her ice dragon presence was suddenly next to her.

"They are ignorant enough to send leaf nins. It seems they had hot here late' Tori said. Kimiko smiled. "Why, they thought that they could handle us. They are very late, by four hours" she counted.

They hurried to the cave. Tori went over to a bag and yanked at it. Kimiko has gone over to it and took out a bingo book. "I'm assuming that you want me to take a look and see if I'm in there, from last week's adventures?" Tori nodded.

"Very well" Kimiko muttered and opened it. She flipped through the book and stopped on her name. "Wow, I'm so overly dangerous and wanted. Wow what a pretty penny 200 mil ryo pfft I could just roll in that money"

A cry was heard and it was a sound of a young boy. She stiffened, it sounded very familiar. She darted out of the cave and was greeted with a young white hair and icy blue eyed boy. He had a fearful expression on his face. She smirked and went up to him. "Kimi is that you? What happened to everybody? What about mommy and daddy?" he cried.

She placed her arms around his shoulders. "shhh. We have to go now, Len" he let Kimiko pick him p and she placed him on her back and ran back to the cave. Light snoring came from the young boy as she placed him on her fur bed mat.

"What are you going to do about him?" Tori asked. Kimiko smiled little, "I'm taking him to Konoha and he will start new,. Since our clan agreement with our distant relatives: the Uzamakis. I can see him now; he's going to be strong and great. He's too weak now and young. "she replied quietly.

As day hit, they ran to the village, Len was asleep on Kimiko's back. They landed in front of the gates and she woke her brother. She dropped her chakra mask and watched as shinobi of the leaf surround her with their weapons drawn. "I am not here to fight you nor do I wish too at this time either" she said angrily.

They glared at her, unconvinced. Several of the shinobi had masks on too. She let out a sigh and glanced around. "What is this?" she froze, noticing who the voice belonged too; her parent's old time friend. "Jaraiya, please take Len, please. He is the only thing I got left, please take him to our relatives...please my last request" she coughed and blood came onto her hand making her blood ran cold. He stared at the blood in Kimiko in shock, and then he looked over to Len and gasped. He didn't understand why this young innocent girl he used to know would go down this road. He would honor her parents by watching and raising Len since…since the day that the Uzukami's died, all except for Naruto. This made him want to raise Naruto too, since it was right to let him see his relative and it was a promise he made years ago. He lined the pieces up when she had the blood and the way her kekkai had been activated since her eyes tend to be white after first activation.

"Why did you do this?" He asked her. "You were such a good girl too…"

She looked at him blankly. "It doesn't matter why. Maybe one day I will tell you. Len he will make a better life here, he will be strong, protective, friendly, and not afraid to speak his mind and he will show his feelings; everything that he should have been, something I cannot or my clan gives him. Only you and his relatives can do this. Please….for me….for him. Train him. Promise me, please" she said, her voice creaking.

He nodded, "I will. But go, if I were you. I will give you a minute to get out of here, but if you don't I will—"She hugged her brother and gave him her twin necklace and whispered, "I will be back one day for you, I promise, but be strong" she turned on her heel and ran quickly out of sight, leaving in her spot a pile of melting snow. She could hear Len's scream and cries for her to come back.

As she ran she had left to anywhere but this land; Perhaps to the Sunagakure, Amegakure, Otagakure, or even anywhere but Konohagure or her own homeland.

It was a stormy night. Heavy rain pour was making loud echoes from the metal rooftops on the buildings. Lightning strikes were also occurring. It was about midnight and only one person was awake and stood above her village on top of a guard post.

The person was hidden in a dark hooded cloak. They held out a stainless steel scythe with an chain that's wrapped around the end tightly.

Lightning strikes around the person; revealing it to be a female with icy blue eyes outlined by thick black eyelashes and her thin black eyeliner and her violet hair short to her shoulders.

~~ {Flashback}~~~

A young girl of fifteen stood in front of her clan, they were gathered in their compound grounds. In the village hidden somewhere in the snow, near that main village, however this one was an all year round snow because it's located high in the mountains.

"Hizuki Kimiko. We are gathered here before you because we are casting you out. You have dishonored the clan by not obtaining out kekkai genkai; we are stripping you from clan status. You must leave, however we have allowed you to grab your belongings and then you must go immediately after" The clan head, Hizuki Jin, had glared slightly at the four elders, hatred seeping behind his icy blue eyes. The elders smirked in triumph. Hizuki Jin's wife, Hizuki Kikyo looked on sorrowfully at her daughter Kimiko.

Kimiko stared on passively at the elders and her parents. Inwardly she was seething in fury, her hate grew. _'They will regret this'_ she promised herself.

"Any last thoughts?" an elder sneered. To be exact Hizuki Raiden: the Grandfather. The other three elders are: Hana, Yuuki and Jinyui.

Kimiko's brother, Ai, glared at the elders too. The other clan men's' either sneered or went on passively. As if they don't care.

"No" Kimiko replied. "Not for the likes of you" Hizuki Hana waved her away, her eyes glinted with joy, the other three as well.

Hana begun, "Then you must leave" Raiden continued for her, "Since nobody has detested"

The elders stared at Kimiko, "Leave the premises"

They finished, "Dismissed!" they said loudly. Kimiko ran to grab her belongings and then stood before the gates. The clan Hizuki has very strict and horrible clan rules; five major rules and twenty lesser ones.

As the gates opened up, her mother embraced her, except for her father since he just nodded. He didn't like showing affection in public; if he did he would get lashes. "Kimiko, sweetie, I am so sorry; they wouldn't listen to us. You know how our clan is" She whispered in her daughter's ear.

"There is a town not so far from here, but there is also a cave west from here" her father muttered as he faced her.

"I will miss you, mother, and the younglings" Their eyes softened and they replied evenly, "We will miss you too"

Kimiko glanced up at the sky, it was about mid-day. Kimiko glanced at her parents and siblings blankly. "I will be back, and they will regret this decision. They will be cowering at my feet" She whispered to herself as she turned her back on them all and exited. She smirked to herself and started towards the cave her father spoke of.

{Flashback ends}

Kimiko scanned the compound grounds searching for any signs of her awakened family members. A big white ice dragon appeared next to her, her name is Tori. "They all are asleep, It's time to begin" Tori said, she could talk, the same when she speaks to her master telepathically.

"Good" Kimiko whispered, they teleported on to the ground below and started to make the way to the elders compound.

The winter night was harsh, but not for Kimiko. She had lived here for all her life. She pushed herself to obtain and master the clan's kekkai genkai. She had 'borrowed' the clan's scrolls and had memorized them by heart.

Tonight us the night when she has her revenge on them all. Anybody who gets in her way will die and those who try to stop her, their footsteps were silent; she had to learn it when she had to hunt animals for food and survival. They stopped before the elders doors. Kimiko started to activate her kekkai, ice flew around her eyes, and they turned completely white, making her appear blind and frozen shut. If look close enough you would notice that her lips has grew paler and her usual pink lips were icy blue and her eyelashes are white too.

She pointed her hand at the sleeping elders. Ice swirled in circles form her fingertips and towards them, Ice wrapped around the elders and covered their mouths. The ice was incasing them firmly. The four elders woke up and their eyes were set on the one who they casted out, Hizuki Kimiko. They didn't see this coming. They eyes were full of fear and awe. Their muffled screams and tears had frozen against their skin.

Kimiko danced over to them like a predator. She smiled darkly. "Here you are sleeping peacefully with no care in the world. I presume that you thought I would not get my revenge and die off. Am I correct?" she asked.

They squirmed trying to breaking free from their prism of ice. She laughed as they tried to activate their kekkai. Their eyes tried to form ice, but it faded away. Kimiko chuckled, "And you thought I wouldn't think of that? I know all our tricks I've mastered my kekkai; which means I have gained it several months of continuous years, and as I had read only once in a hundred years would a descendent have this form of it. I know all the clan's jutus's even yours, pity I have to take your life so soon" she bemused.

Hizuki Raiden tried to talk, forgetting that his mouth is covered by ice. Kimiko waved her hand to only uncover the ice from his mouth. "You think that you can just waltz back in here and kill us and leave safely? Impossible, the guards would notice that you are here. They will be here any minute" he sneered out.

She chuckled darkly, "Oh is that so? You mean the bloody corpses that are all piled up outside?"

His eyes narrowed in fury. "You insolent disgraceful wench, once I get out of here I will-"his mouth was frozen shut once more. "I am not such. Hmm, what shall I do with you four?" she licked her lips and rubbed her hands together. Her eyes focused on the four intensely.

"Ah ha! I know what I should do with you all!" She said with a huge grin. _'Death'_ Kimiko thought. She nicked her thumb with her teeth and blood oozed out, she stalked over to the swift motion and the ice disappeared from their mouths once at a time. She put the blood in each of their mouths. The blood is poisonous to everybody to consume or be in contact with it accidently or not.

The elder's eyes widened. They figured out what she was planning to do with them, and then they thought of something. They glanced at each other and you could hear their muffled laughter.

"What?" Kimiko snapped. They smirked then it dropped, their eyes winced as if in pain; the looks on their faces were indeed fearful. She watched them in cold amusement.

"I get it; you think it won't affect you two because it won't affect clan's men. I'll just tell you, I found a way to make it contagious and effective to you all" she bemused. Silence is what she got. She frowned as she examined her fingernails in boredom.

"It's time to kill you off!" she exclaimed happily. The four started to convulse horribly. The poisonous blood already in effect, their ragged breathing could be heard. A few minutes passed and the elders stopped moving. They died. Kimiko stared in distain at the corpses. She let out a loud sigh, "It's better to be safe than sorry" she told herself. She had her scythe and in one swift she had beheaded the already dead bodies. She left out the door heading to another room, Slaughtering everybody in her way; She was about to go inside another building until she was thrown against a wall. A sickening crack was heard.

"You despicable fool, How dare you-"the voice was feminine and soft as silk. A gasp was heard. "Kimmy is that you?" It was her mother. So it seems it was her mother. Everything looked and sounded like her, even acted like her. So it must be her right?

"IT is I, mother. Where is father?" Kimiko asked cautiously. Her mother embraced her daughter in a tight hug. "I-I can't b-breathe!" she gasped out.

"Oh, I'm sorry! It's been so long, honey. Why you are back …and why are you covered in blood…oh no…why did you do it?" she lined the pieces up. Her daughter was the killer, the murdered, the one who caused this pain.

"What does it look like, dear?" they looked over to see Kimiko's father stand there. "Thought so, we do know that we have to do this, sooner or later…"

Kimiko watched them closely, something didn't seem right. Her father looked down at her, "The question is, what you plan on doing with us?" He was calm, too calm. And this was another warning sign. "…" she was a loss for words, looking into her parent's eyes; she noticed that they were dead, not alive, and empty. It was too late. Her heart dropped, her blood was filled with rage. Somebody killed them. She lost it.

"Mother, Father! What happened to you?! You are not alive!" She yelled out. Realizing that she killed the silence, the ones left alive in the clan teleported around her. Three loud claps were heard then a man cackles. "It seems that you finally have figured out that they are dead. Thanks to you"

She snarled and gripped the handle of her scythe tightly. "What? I had not, you are very wrong; you bastard!"

The male suddenly stepped from the shadows; he had spiky white hair and red eyes, the clan's color. He is her cousin, Hiroto; he wore a white silky yukata. He wore whatever he desired, since he was the next in heir. Realization dawned on her. "Why are you…" his cold and empty harsh words cut her off. "Here? Oh, I'm here to finish you off. It's too bad that everybody died. I can actually now get your kekkai and make it mine. You're next" he chimed.

He strode towards her, a metallic blade slid from his sleeve; it was a custom black blade with the clan symbol in it. The clansmen jumped at her, blades drawn out. They swiped their blades at her. She blocked the incoming attacks with her scythe. They swung all at once; she blocked one and dodges another. Her cousin's blade then was lunged in her right shoulder. She gritted her teeth, blood rushed from her wound. She growled angrily. He yanked it out and swung again making the blood fly off. He was playing with her, before killing anybody. He always does in every battle he has been in.

"You bastard; you killed them! I will fucking kill you!" She launched herself at them, teeth shown. That's was where all hell is broke loose. She did a jutsu that was forbidden and very costly. It would cost 100 souls, blood spill, or perhaps her life in some way.

The temperature dropped to below zero, Kimiko's skin turned snow white, her eyes were the same, the ground and surroundings had icicles forming quickly. IT was a jutsu that once was 12 hand signs to do, but it was a very high chance and difficulty to be mastered or modified to use only every other 3 hand signs until the twelfth sign. 'Dog, rat, boar….' Were only three of them? It has a name to the jutsu but only the clan knows it and can use it, hence the blood infusion with it. The last time this jutus was used it had cost the life of its user, Mamachi Kana; the 4x great grandmother after the birth of the first Rinnegan user. Nobody knows of the child's birth except for the clansmen of Hizuki. Were they had stolen the child and had them when they aged to adulthood breed with the women. The man disappeared years later, his traces gone. Mamachi Kana's child had disappeared and not even in history books was he written in. It was such a long and strange family line that dated back to 600 years ago or something like that. It was a undated time, it was just an estimate for that time period.

"You posses the…..no that's Impossible!" He growled out. Kimiko stared there in mock laughter, "I can't? I can't? I guess I am so weak that I am the descendent of the child. Or is it that you're the weak one?!" She lunged at him, he barrel rolled to the left. She jumped up and swung her fist at his body, a thin sheet of lice wrapped around his left arm and begun to slowly start to cut in his arm like razor blades.

He threw a kunai a kunai at her, she countered with her own. She hacked two clansmen down with her own scythe. They were cut in half. Their screams echoed in the night. He cut the ice off and launched himself at her, she stepped to the left and he collided in to the wall painfully and cracked the wall with his skull. The air had ice in it and wrapped itself around everybody inside and outside the whole clan compound; even the town had been full of the ice. "You vile wretched traitor; Why did you have to have the trait and survive these passed years? WHY!"

She turned to face him, her eyes void of any emotion. She titled her head and he did one last jutsu, she was struck with such force she flew against the wall and coughed up blood. She watched as her cousin breathed his last breath and said too, "Hope you enjoy that" She was confused completely, what did he mean? She hated this man for killing the children, pregnant women and the innocent. The only things she did care about.

She stood slowly and grabbed her scythe and left the house and headed for the centre of the village. She noticed that a lot of things had changed, but she didn't care nonetheless. She watched as the villagers had been stuck by ice. Fear had flashed through their eyes; they cried and please flooded her ears. She ignored it; she hated everything and gave up on it all.

"Please Kimiko-sama, don't kill us" an elderly lady cried. Kimiko tilted her head. She remembered that this women use to watch her and beat her when she was a child. She hated her. Kimiko scoffed in return.

She watches as the villagers struggled against the bonds of ice. "Good bye" she laughed out, she clapped her hands and their bodies spattering everywhere as they were cut to pieces like broken glass. Bodies dropped, their eyes void of life.

She continued to watch them die; she started to giggle and then chuckling followed but replaced swiftly with an insane cackle. Something inside her mind made her like this. It wasn't a demon, it was something entirely else. Her innocence died when she was 14 by being raped and now completely for killing the innocent. She has become a new woman. Her thoughts, actions, movements, voice and looks now has become sinisterly.

"You are all weak" her voice was now sounding insane and demonic. That jutsu was also taking these souls and trading them for her life, could that be true? Perhaps it is like that. Everything has a side effect, even if its minimal or worse. Her clan had made a deal with Jashin-sama three hundred years ago and ever since, she had to sacrifice for her own good after a certain understating age. "Jashin-sama, I hope you enjoy these dead souls" she giggled out. She drew the symbol with the blood and dropped to her knees and grabbed her necklace and begun praying.

When she finished, she got up and looked around. The sun was coming over the horizon. She snapped her fingers and made explosions go off through the whole village since she had Tori mess with the fireworks and metal. She grabbed her scythe and begun her way to the cave, she stayed in the last years. Her ice dragon presence was suddenly next to her.

"They are ignorant enough to send leaf nins. It seems they had hot here late' Tori said. Kimiko smiled. "Why, they thought that they could handle us. They are very late, by four hours" she counted.

They hurried to the cave. Tori went over to a bag and yanked at it. Kimiko has gone over to it and took out a bingo book. "I'm assuming that you want me to take a look and see if I'm in there, from last week's adventures?" Tori nodded.

"Very well" Kimiko muttered and opened it. She flipped through the book and stopped on her name. "Wow, I'm so overly dangerous and wanted. Wow what a pretty penny 200 mil ryo pfft I could just roll in that money"

A cry was heard and it was a sound of a young boy. She stiffened, it sounded very familiar. She darted out of the cave and was greeted with a young white hair and icy blue eyed boy. He had a fearful expression on his face. She smirked and went up to him. "Kimi is that you? What happened to everybody? What about mommy and daddy?" he cried.

She placed her arms around his shoulders. "shhh. We have to go now, Len" he let Kimiko pick him p and she placed him on her back and ran back to the cave. Light snoring came from the young boy as she placed him on her fur bed mat.

"What are you going to do about him?" Tori asked. Kimiko smiled little, "I'm taking him to Konoha and he will start new,. Since our clan agreement with our distant relatives: the Uzamakis. I can see him now; he's going to be strong and great. He's too weak now and young. "she replied quietly.

As day hit, they ran to the village, Len was asleep on Kimiko's back. They landed in front of the gates and she woke her brother. She dropped her chakra mask and watched as shinobi of the leaf surround her with their weapons drawn. "I am not here to fight you nor do I wish too at this time either" she said angrily.

They glared at her, unconvinced. Several of the shinobi had masks on too. She let out a sigh and glanced around. "What is this?" she froze, noticing who the voice belonged too; her parent's old time friend. "Jaraiya, please take Len, please. He is the only thing I got left, please take him to our relatives...please my last request" she coughed and blood came onto her hand making her blood ran cold. He stared at the blood in Kimiko in shock, and then he looked over to Len and gasped. He didn't understand why this young innocent girl he used to know would go down this road. He would honor her parents by watching and raising Len since…since the day that the Uzukami's died, all except for Naruto. This made him want to raise Naruto too, since it was right to let him see his relative and it was a promise he made years ago. He lined the pieces up when she had the blood and the way her kekkai had been activated since her eyes tend to be white after first activation.

"Why did you do this?" He asked her. "You were such a good girl too…"

She looked at him blankly. "It doesn't matter why. Maybe one day I will tell you. Len he will make a better life here, he will be strong, protective, friendly, and not afraid to speak his mind and he will show his feelings; everything that he should have been, something I cannot or my clan gives him. Only you and his relatives can do this. Please…for me…for him. Train him. Promise me, please" she said, her voice creaking.

He nodded, "I will. But go, if I were you. I will give you a minute to get out of here, but if you don't I will—"She hugged her brother and gave him her twin necklace and whispered, "I will be back one day for you, I promise, but be strong" she turned on her heel and ran quickly out of sight, leaving in her spot a pile of melting snow. She could hear Len's scream and cries for her to come back.

As she ran she had left to anywhere but this land; Perhaps to the Sunagakure, Amegakure, Otagakure, or even anywhere but Konohagure or her own homeland.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto, only my ocs and clan.**

* * *

_Recap:__As she ran she had left to anywhere but this land; Perhaps to the Sunagakure, Amegakure, Otogakure, or even anywhere but Konohagakure or her own homeland._

* * *

(5 Year later) ~~

As the year went by, Kimiko had found herself in the company of a a traveling merchant and his wife, they lived in a house on the outskirts of the Wave country. She didn't even desire to stay in any of the other three choices. Over the last five years, she had trained her days away, she didn't want to become lazy and get killed. The last three months she had realized that this country is more dangerous then hers had been originally and she mostly likely had the feelings of becoming better then who she wants to become and that is stronger then her clan was.

She has watched many shinobi go in and out near her temporary home. They were dressed in black cloaks with red clouds on it, with their lovely hats that happened to block their faces. There were rogue ones too.

Kira stretched her arms and adjusted her fishnet sleeves. "We have to head back. It's getting dark." She told her dragon and they wandered back home. Nothing could of been more famished then her home. The family had a decent salary but she had to steal to provide for the three of them. If she could afford it, she would drop everything and leave this country, but she had a debt to pay for this family for pulling her out of a ditch after her ludicrous attempt at attacking two guys that she didn't even know about and her near death experience.

She slipped off her shoes and stepped on down to the tatami floor and she took a deep whiff of the cooking dinner. Oden dish and Chawanmushi; Her dear favorites since she was a youngling of seven. **  
**

As the hour of midnight came and the moon lit the night up, Kimiko was on her futon and she was staring at the ceiling in boredom. She fell asleep dreaming of better places.

When the night descended down and the sun raised above the peeks of the trees, the birds chirping and the sweet melodies of the small pond nearby that had frogs and a few other insects and reptilians that fit the Wave county.

She woke up to a loud snap outside her window, she quickly slid out of the futon and grabbed her kunai; she moved the shoji door a smudge and peeked outside to see that it was nobody or anything but a small fuzzy rabbit. Her eyes raised up in shock, "We do not have rabbits here...do we?" She shook her head and growled, "Stupid rabbit, get out of here!"

She threw her kunai at it and watched it as it disappeared into nothing but a cloud of smoke. "What the..." she felt a sharp blade against her throat. "Hizuki Kimiko, the little run away who killed her clan, how cute to see you hiding here." said a sadistic silky voice.

She said nothing, all she did was analyze the room; Her ear twitched and felt a cold breeze coming in from the open shoji door. "Answer me. Oh of course you won't, I am quite upset that you didn't freeze me" Stepping out from a shadow was a young man around her age, he has midnight blue hair and icy blue only did was narrowed her eyes."Speak your name!" she spat. Anger fueling up in her cold heart.

He let out a spine chilling cackle and circled her, inspecting her appearance."Like a true member of the Hizuki clan, how appropriate. It's kinda cute" he threw her a wink, a smirk on his lips but only to have it drop when she gave a scowl back. He held his hands up, "Fine, jeez. You surely know how to greet visitors. Mind if i come inside?"

"You're already inside! Take a damn seat, whoever you may be" She groaned and shut the shoji door, and he took a seat against the wall. "Without much greeting to you, I do no wish to jump to formalities. So I hope you will understand that, coming from my clan we do not care for such that's the reason why we had many enemies... hmmm" He scratched his chin and continued on. "I am Kamenbudōkai Ichiro. We, my clan, and many others have came to see what have you done and did decide to send somebody, assuming you know its me. To make alliance with you, and only you. You see, our clans have been in war for centuries and you had to come along and murder them..." His sight set on Kimiko as she holds her kunai closely. "To make things easier, out last alliance was made with the last one who holds the mark of Hizuki, and that is now you"

She felt her breath leave her. "I see..who are the...other clans...?" She's beyond shell shock. He shrugged and gladly responded. "Inoshishi, the Phoenix clan, they're exiled clan from the Land of Fire. Hoseki, the Thunder Gods of the Lightening. Kihaku, they as you guess water. Burakkubādo, they're from the Otagakure; They're only a few survivors making their numbers scarce. We all had pledges of alliance to the only one who has your gift, no matter how if its good or evil, we follow you and only you."

Kimiko let out a harsh laugh. "I cannot believe this! Wow. Okay...hmm. Does those clans have anybody to speak for them, and why haven't I heard of them?" She questioned him.

"Easy. They are hidden from world status, and what comes from our villages our records have been destroyed and we were lost in time as they say. Though the history books say we all died out or we just simply are in hiding. Nobody knows, well besides us," He let out a long yawn. "Any questions, Hizuki-sama?"

Kimiko shook her head. "Just Kimiko." He leaned on his palm, "Gotcha, Kimiko-sama" he gave her a another wink, this time making her face heat up. _'Damn it'_

"Hey, Kimiko-sama. May I stay here tonight?" He asked her, battering his eyes like a little child. "Pleeeeaaassse, I promise I wont bite...much"

She scoffed and shook her head. "Touch me and I will ensure you will never see a ray of sunshine again, or even feel the touch of a woman. Got it?" She growled out, her ice casting down on her fingers like knives.

He gulped and covered his genitals with his hands. "Okay, sheesh. I'll won't do anything!" he added silently, _'but maybe I'll think it instead' _He slid out a scroll from his side bag and did a quick release, having his dark blue futon and placed it on the ground and slipped off his black and silver battle gear and slid in his futon. "See, I can listen" He said, a smirk playing again on his lips.

She let out a groan, smacking her forehead in disbelief, "Wow" nothing more to say than that, she did a few quick jutsus' and laid back on her futon soon after. She turned her head to see him watching her and then turned away, looking at the ceiling with boredom. His eyes illuminating in the night, making shivers run down her spine. She shut her eyes and fell asleep, nothing could bother her except for those who would cause her harm.

"Good night, Kimiko-sama" he whispered and closed his eyes after making another brief scan of the room. "Good, nothing will harm you"

As the night descended from the sun's rays of light, the two woke to the smell of cooking breakfast and the morning songs coming from the animals around them. Kimiko got up and did her morning routines and fast as she can and then he had did his; stretching, bathing, dressing, etc.

"Good, morning Kimiko-sama!"


End file.
